Merlin And The Future Sorceress
by Ashira Storm
Summary: One day hunting Arthur injures a girl with Odd clothing & attitude. as time passes she heals & is taken under Gaius' & Merlin's wing. the bond between them becomes stronger, however there are unknown secrets of her past that could define the future of Camelot, secret that even she doesn't know of. AU AdventureRomance Merlin/OC Book 1 of ? On hiatus till story is complete. Plz Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Merlin Fanfiction

Chapter 1: What Was Found in the Woods

A pair of rabbits jumped across the leaf covered ground of the woods, closely followed by their young. However the moments peace was ruined by the parade of gallops that caused the rabbits to flee in fright.

The echo of arrows locking in place sang throughout the surrounding trees.

"Ready men?" Arthur questioned his accompanying knights as they took aim into the area of the forest they had spotted the shadow hiding.

"FIRE!"

At this command it began raining arrows, however some had been fired too short or too long of the intended target.

When no movement of any kind came in the following moments , Arthur sent Merlin for inspection of their catch. You see none of the hunting party had got a decent look at their pray only that it was running from them.

Upon approaching the bush Merlin saw blood splattered on it's branches and the leaves on the floor. Following the trail of blood Merlin found the thing that had been running from them, and he was horrified when he realized what it was.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin tried to extract the one of the two arrows, that had hit their mark, as carefully he could as to cause as little damage as possible.

"What is it Merlin? Did the thing we kill scare yo..." At first Arthur sounded like he normally did with Merlin, put out and mocking, but he was cut off when he saw what was shot. What had also emptied his mouth of words was that one of the arrows was his own.

"Don't just stand there!" franticly called Merlin. "She's bleeding heavily and I can't tie a bandage without help!"

This knocked Arthur out of his stupor causing him to rush to his aids side then began pressing down on the open wound on the girl's right thigh as Merlin applied a makeshift bandage from a ripped piece of his top. He hadn't removed the other arrow, Arthur's, yet since it was in the right side of her torso and taking it out could cause more harm then good.

"Any idea of who she may be Arthur?"

"Well Merlin, if you made use of your eyes you would be able to tell from her blatant taste for male clothing, that she is foreign to our lands, so there is no reason for me to know her." Arther's agrivation was rising.

"I only ask, Auther, because this girl has the hands of a noble."

Cheaking the fallen girl's hands himself, Arther came to the same conclusion. No commoner would have this smooth of hands, also no one who worked hard with their hands had much nails to speak of, if they did they were full of dirt, but her's were each cleanly curved to perfection with no dirt in sight under them. Who ever she was this girl was clearly from high standing and was dying because of the prince.

"Good lord, we must get her to Camelot, Gaius would know what to do to help."

The hunting party helped Arthur get the girl onto his horse and formed a protective circle around him as they raced towards the castle. Each and every knight kept an eye open for any danger or attack since even though they may not have hit the girl personally they still felt guilt for hunting her.

"Merlin when we reach Camelot you take the horse and head straight for Gaius. We don't have time for any of your mistakes this time. This girl may die!"

Arthur wasn't wrong, Merlin had seen how deeply the arrows had pierced her body.

"On it Arthur!" Merlin yelled determinedly over the cantering horses as they passed through the front gates of Camelot. Breaking of from the rest of the group Merlin charged towards his home, however he chanted "Methana Nofura Rapines" this gave his horse the power to go faster.

Jumping off, rushing inside then almost tearing the door off of it's hinges, Merlin franticly called to his mentor.

"Gaius! Gaius where are you?"

"Merlin? Is that you?" Gaius had been in a back room when he heard the boy's cries. "I thought you were hunting with Prince Arthur. What are you doing back so soon?"

"There's no time for that Gaius, we've got to go! A girl's been shot by two arrows and is bleeding non-stop. Arthur has taken her to the castle so we've got to get there quickly!"

"Alright, calm down Merlin, panicking isn't going to help that girl, now I'll gather my things and then we can go help her." Though he sounded soothing Gaius himself was worried since two arrows any where in the body would cause significant injury.

Literally grabbing his lotions and potions Gaius was ready and started walking through the door however he was halted by Merlin.

"I know a faster way."

"Merlin you can't! It's too risky..." but Gaius was ignored.

"Neliformor Secelivia Transgatothus."

Merlin's magic incased them both whole causing them to close their eyes with the sheer brightness of it all, and when they opened them Gaius and Merlin found themselves behind the castle stable, out of sight of everyone.

"See Gaius. Told you it was faster."

Giving Merlin a disapproving look and a whack around the head, Gaius swiftly headed inside the castle and followed guards to where the girl had been taken, Merlin close at his heels, rubbing his new bump.

Arriving at the correct chamber the healer and wizard saw two of the knights from the hunting group were standing watch over the room.

"Who is in there?" questioned Gaius shortly.

Gwan was the one who answered. "The Prince, Gwen and a few others trying to stop the bleeding. Also the king is on his way."

Approaching the doors Gaius gave his thanks to the knight before pushing the doors apart with maybe more force then was needed.

"Okay I need everyone apart from three female servants too leave the room. The more people around the less likely this girl will live. Oh and when Uther comes explain to him what has happened."

Gwen at this point volunteered to assist Gaius since, after looking at both Arthur and Merlin, she could tell they wanted to help desperately but couldn't so she chose to do it for them.

For the next four and a half hours Gaius worked to the best of his ability which was increased by the size of dedication from his aids. Having done all that he could he completed one more check of the girl's condition before assigning Gwen to watch over her while he took care of informing the King, Prince and everyone else concerned for this odd girl and other such matters.

Gwen had to swear three times over that she would send for him immediately should the slightest thing change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Awakened**

_**Three days later**_

"Oh you're awake." Gwen said gratefully after three days of her patient being unconscious and constant visits from Arthur and Merlin concerning her progress.

"Er...Wha... Where am I?...Ouch!" The girl, whilst disorientated, had tried to sit up however the wound in her side made itself known to her when she moved.

"Careful! You could open both of your wounds." Gwen quickly rushed to help her lay back down.

"Wounds? What wounds and who are you, wher the heck am I?" The girl had regained her senses causing her to become frantic and confused each growing by the moment. Her fear was becoming obvious to Gwen as well.

"You were in the forest and the hunting party mistook you for Game and fired arrows at you, two of which hit you, now stop moving so sharply or you will cause more damage then there already is!" The strength behind Gwen's voice was enough to freeze the girl in her place.

The girl started muttering to herself with unmistakable disbelief in her eyes. The words were so quiet that Gwen only caught one phrase "...so it wasn't a dream..." the rest was hidden in the bed sheets that she had pulled over her mouth as a somewhat fible shield against the truth.

"My name is Gwen, may I ask what is yours?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. Surly you must have one."

"Oh right...Sorry I think I'm still in a bit of shock. It's..." The bashful answer also came out as a whisper.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that." The lady-in-waiting lent forward to hear the girl.

"Albi. That's my name, Albi." said the girl louder this time.

Nodding her head Gwen curticed to Albi before heading for the doors of the bed chamber.

"I was told to tell Gaius, the physician who treated you, when you had woken up also, there has been many people worried about you. You have been unconscious for several days."

"Whoa several days!" exclaimed Albi. "I can't be here I need to get home, mum's probably going crazy 'bout me."

Albi had learnt from the last time she had tried to sit up, not to, so she was using her expressions more to emphasize her moods, which eventually started making her face ache.

After a moment of ranting something else that Gwen had said registered in the girl's mind.

"Wait! Who would be worried about me? I don't know anyone here so why would they care?"

Gwen could understand the girl's question so she answered. "Well for starters the hunting party that shot and brought you here. Also the King because it was his hunting party and finally me, I've been caring for you since Gaius finished tending to you. It took the better part of five hours I hope you know."

"Seriously? That long wow, he must be some doctor. Anyway, Gwen can you please tell me what happened and how I got here, nothing I know seems to fit at all with anything that's going on."

Gwen had a questioning look to her face when she heard the way Albi was talking, her accent was unlike anything she had heard before, almost as if she had had no proper education in etiquette. That however wouldn't make any sense for she had to be of some sort of high standing but Gwen chose to ignore it for the moment and started explaining a few things. After retelling the story of her arrival to the castle Gwen decided it was time to warn her.

"Also don't be surprised if you are asked some questions about why you were in the forest and others like it, no-one goes into the forest without reason or escort also with the clothing you were wearing so you must be foreign, I'm just warning you since the king normally doesn't trust easily and understandably so."

"What happened to my clothes? I only just noticed that I'm not wearing them anymore."

"Well, both pieces have been damaged by the arrows and the material is unlike any other in Camelot. So we had to give you something else."

Waiting a moment for Albi to absorb all this information Gwen then got up from her chair.

"Well I'll be going to get Gaius and the others. Just stay laying on the bed and try not to fall asleep, you already have for too long and it's not good for you in too large of a dose." With that Gwen turned to exit the room.

"Thank you Gwen." Called Albi from the bed. This startled Gwen since she never expected any thanks from this girl.

Shaking off the shock, Gwen continued heading towards the main hall where Gaius, Arthur, Uthur and Merlin had been spending much of the past three days.

Within the Main Hall all that were present were speculating as to how and why the girl was in the forest and what would happen once she awoke. Remember Gwen is still heading towards the hall.

"We will have to care for her until, at the very least her wounds are healed, since it was a Pendragon who caused them." That was the ninth time in three days that Uthur had reminded his son, that he was at fault, not that Arthur wasn't doing it himself, so much so that he'd become anxious to tell the lady how "regretful he felt for the whole event".

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be that simple my lord for you see the wound in the girl's leg has cause enough damage that it has become extremely weak meaning she would need to learn how to walk on it again to regain the lost strength. Also the amount of time that would take to happen depends entirely on the individual and the size of their wound." Gaius had been thinking about this since he finished attending to her injuries.

"May I suggest Sire that when the girl awakes and is steadily recovering that we move her closer to my quarters, that way I could keep a better eye on her progress once she begins completely recovering?"

After a moment of deliberation Uther spoke. "...A reasonable idea Gaius but may I request that she stays with you personaly since I can trust you with her care entirely..." At the sound of an opening door Uther looked to see Gwen coming in the Grand Hall "Ahh at last. What news do you bring?"

Uther wanted the young girl to wake up just as much as any of the others for if she died it would be on the royal family's head.

"Well, Your Majesty, she has indeed woken up but is quite shaken by what has happened and confused a to how this all accrued, so it seems Albi herself doesn't know the whole story." The amount of politeness in Gwen's speech far exceeded the amount used while she was talking to Albi.

"Albi? That is a name I have never heard before. Well no matter let us pay her a visit. Arthur..." What the King of Camelot had failed to realized was that after Gwen had finished talking Arthur and Merlin had taken her from the main hall and was heading towards Albi's room at a running pace.

"Should we follow them Sire?"

"No Gaius, Arthur will need time to make a proper apology to this young girl and also we now can finish our talk about the girl living under yourself and that boy's wing."

"Yes Uther."


	3. Chapter 3: Explaination

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

**AN: I don't own anything just the OC's and the story plot. Please read the AN on the next chapter it's IMPORTANT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Back with Arthur, Merlin and Gwen, who was being carried by the two men, they had reached Albi's door and were about to knock then enter before Gwen jumped free then blocked the way.<p>

"Okay before you both go barging inside remember she only woke up a short time ago and is in a fragile state so no loud noises and none of your squabbling! It's bad enough when a healthy person hears it I don't want to think what it could do to someone in her condition. Particularly since she doesn't even seem to know where she is or how she got here."

"Gwen, even Merlin has enough sense to know not to do that. Now let me in."

With Arthur having said this Merlin had a perfect example of a 'you say what now' expression on his face but he didn't voice this because he knew the outcome would hurt.

Opening the doors carefully Gwen entered slowly signalling the boys behind her to wait a moment longer. "Albi, the Prince and his aid wish to see you. I'll let them in they both want to apologize to you."

Turning her head to get a better view of the door Albi saw Gwen step inside followed for a rather tall blonde haired boy wearing a burgundy tunic and black trousers then another boy entered slightly shorter than the first.

Seeing Albi try to get up on her own again, Gwen rushed to her side to give assistance and support. "Apologize? For what? It's not like it was you guys who shot me." laughed Albi lightly.

"Actually it was them, specifically the Prince Arthur." The lady-in-waiting whispered in her ear.

With widened eyes, Albi turned back to the boys in front of her, carefully. "Prince Arthur?..._The _Prince Arthur... ~mumbling~ that can't be right...can it?"

Looking a tad uncomfortable Arthur addressed the girl still in her bed.

"I don't particularly think my name deserves a 'the' in the front of it but yes I am Arthur, Prince of Camelot. I wish to give you my most sincere apology for striking you with an arrow thus causing your current condition." Getting down on one knee, Arthur bowed low to the girl causing immense shock to pass through Merlin, Gwen and Albi, all of who's jaws dropped at his show of humility.

"I err...I'm still dreaming aren't I? This can't be happening, I can't be here! I must be dreaming! Too many stor...OWWW!"

Albi's head had suddenly started throbbing like mad so, she was bending over which Gwen promptly corrected by laying Albi on her back again with a damp cloth on her head.

When the pain had subsided, the wounded girl looked back at the prince and his aid, who both had inched forward at the sound of pain from the girl

"Well I...I don't understand how this can be happening but I do forgive you, if that makes you feel better but you can get up now, you kind of look silly bending like that and it doesn't look all that comfortable either."

Now it was Albi's turn for the looks of shock. She obviously didn't understand what Arthur had just done and how much ridicule he was going to get later for it. The amount of pride he had to swallow was probably enough to fill the lake outside the castle walls, but at least he knew when he was in the wrong.

After the shock had worn off Albi was questioned, just as Gwen had warned her, however she didn't mind really.

"Well I was taking a walk with my older and younger brothers around near our home then suddenly a light came out of nowhere and the next thing I know I'm in a lake, and I can't swim that well if at all. I saw something shimmer in the murkiness of it all, then I somehow made it to shore when I realised that I wasn't anywhere near my home since we don't live near a lake that big of a size."

Arthur and the others all nodded having given Albi their undivided attention. "What happened afterwards Lady Albi?"

They all could see that Albi was extremely uncomfortable with the title she had been given but she continued nonetheless.

"I made a small fire, just like my elder brother had taught me and started drying my clothes before going to sleep.

"The next day I was very on edge realising that it hadn't all been my imagination and started walking, I'm not sure to where but then I heard horses, and during the night I had a dream that told me to run from oncoming horses so I did, I ran and ran as fast as I could but I could only hear one voice, even though there were so many horses... I think it was a woman. It was half an hour of running and hiding before I finally lost them.

"About an hour or so later I heard them again, this time I could hear many riders, load and clear.

"I began running again but this time the horses were getting closer and closer, I then tripped and took refuge behind a bush, obviously didn't do me any good since after that all I remember is searing pain then waking up here with Gwen. I believe it was your hunting party Your Highness." To which Arthur nodded in agreement to.

Now she was finished with her recount of her side of the story everyone was silent, all of their minds working to figure out how it had happened.

Arthur stood up from the floor and went to Albi's side, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort and reassure her that she was now safe in the palace.

"I think it best to keep this from my father. He may think you are a threat to Camelot. However I can tell you are just as confused on this subject as we are. It's possible that magic was used to bring you here but not you who used it, so please do not think we will harm you in any way for these events. You are now under our protection, once you are well we will see if we can solve this riddle." Squeezing her shoulder once more Arthur asked if he could talk to Gwen outside for a moment, leaving Albi alone with Merlin.

Moving towards the bedridden girl, the warlock proceeded to introduce himself again.

"Hello I'm Merlin, Gaius' apprentice and Arthur's personal servant. I'm the one who found you after the arrow hit you."

As he spoke Merlin held out his hand which Albi took with a smile, looking the young man straight in the eye.

"It's very nice to meet you Merlin." Suddenly lightning seemed to strike inside Albi's head, which whipped around to look out the closest window.

"What time is it Merlin?" she could feel a wave of nausea coming on quickly from her sharp head movement.

Cocking his head to the side at the girl's sudden antics, Merlin thought for a moment.

"I'd have too say around dusk, you were out for a few days. Why?"

The noise that emanated from Albi's stomach answered that the second Merlin stopped talking.

"I don't think I've eaten in three days. Is it possible for me to have some food I'm starving!" Albi replied with bashful laughter.

Merlin answered in kind. "That is absolutely no problem, anything particularly you would like?"

"Do you have chicken. Chicken is my favorite, so it would be amazing to have some right now."

"One chicken dish on it's way. I'll be back in a bit so try and get some more rest, you still look very tired." Merlin moved away from the bed and headed out the door. But not before hearing Albi's whispered thank you as she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you think?<strong>

**What do you think of Albi?**

**You know the sort of questions we ask.**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

**Chapter 4: Recovery  
><strong>

**AN:READ THE A.N. AT THE BOTTOM!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Having gotten her Chicken based meal, Albi felt infinitely better in the stomach department and gave her compliments to the chef.<p>

"'Chef'?... What's a 'Chef'?" Merlin asked in confusion to her statement.

Having seen her mistake Albi tried to rectify it, carefully and quickly. "Oh well...er...where I come from Chef is another word for cook, however it's more commonly used if the person cooks for their job at a professional level."

"Well I guess that makes sense since there would easily be differences in what you name and call things from one kingdom to another."

Albi nodded her head in agreement and laughed pleasantly at Merlin. "Yes you're very right Merlin, thank you for abolishing my awkwardness, this place is very different from my home... I hope my being here doesn't cause too much disruption or difficulty for everyone, since I am bound to continue saying as well as hearing unusual phrases and names."

Merlin could see an improvement in Albi directly after she had finished her meal and dubbed herself replete. There was significant more colour in her cheeks then when she woke and her voice was steadier and more sure then when he previously heard her speak.

"You're right, however you are _not_ a disruption _or_ a difficulty, I hope you won't think of yourself as such in the future as you recover and beyond." Merlin's face was stern in his words but his voice held a compassionate tone that hit Albi at her very core.

The time of silence was broken by the knocking at the door. Upon the conclusion of which, Gaius opened the door and entered the chamber. He had to admit to himself that the atmosphere of the room was much brighter then when he last stepped inside its walls.

"Ah how's our patient feeling this evening hmm?" Gaius question his gaze flickering between the young lady and man.

"Remarkably brighter spirits, has a healthy appetite and I do believe is well on the way to recovery Gaius." Merlin reported faithfully to his mentor as he gathered the remnants of Albi's supper away from the bed to make room for Gaius' bag which the older man unpack with scrutiny of his equipment but with a smile on his lips.

"I do think that is for me to decided Merlin don't you think?" Gaius retorted with a laugh echoing through every word he spoke.

Albi, who had been silent since the door open couldn't take her eyes away from her latest visitor. From what she heard Merlin say, she owed her life to this man.

"You're...You're Gaius?!"

"Yes m'dear I am."

Leaning forward, Albi encased what she could reach of Gaius in a tight hug. Her arms rapped around his neck holding steadfast as she mumbled in his ear.

"Thank you." the emotion was almost dripping from her voice clogged slightly with said emotion and pain from her movements but Albi did her best to ignore it as she tightened the hug. "There's nothing I can do, that could repay you for saving my life."

Gaius returned the embrace small genuine smile graced his features as he did and even when he pull away, it was still there.

"M'Lady, how you are capable of repaying me is simply by being, and continuing to be, as healthy as you can be during, and after you are discharged, from my care."

"Aye aye sir!"

The looks that that comment were receiving from the two men was worthy of being a Kodak moment but since there is no Kodak company or cameras in this era, Albi's memory would have to suffice for later appriciation of the moment.

"Sorry sorry! It's another phase from my home, it's used when someone is going to follow a superiors order or when someone is making a joke."

Both nodded in understanding before going back to their previous tasks they had dropped upon hearing Albi's words.

"Fair enough, right now I need to do a few tests to see how your side and leg are doing, and to check for any signs of infection. Unfortunately this will included an amount of pain the degree of which will be determined by the stage of healing."

"That's fine, at least you told me. Some of the doctors back home will only tell you what they had planned _after_ they had finished doing it! _That_ really hurts. In more ways then one I'd say."

"I'd say you're right Lady Albi. But do not worry, that will not happen here. I will not do that or ever beat around the bush when it comes to those within my care, be it for a few days or a few years...Like Merlin here."

Albi looked towards the younger man in the room as Gaius started his examination which basically came down to gently prodding and poking the girl to check her body reactions and conditions.

"What did you do wrong?"

"I chose to stay." Merlin replied in a drained voice, after which he gave Albi a mischievious smile indicating he didn't really mind being here.

"Ah yes I see where you went wrong there... You didn't volenteer did you? It's quite dangerous to do that." Albi inquired continuing the joke.

_'Humour in her speach,' _ Gaius noted mentally, _'She much be on her way to being better.'_

Just as he finished his thought Gaius began his examination of Albi's leg causing said girl to yelp loudly in pain swinging her head back when she did.

Meaning she wacked her head on the backboard of the bed.

"Ouu ouu! To both areas!" Albi rubbed her new bump as Merlin and Gaius, though their faces did hold concern, did let loose a few small laughs at her expence.

"I thought as much," Gaius started, "Your side, amazingly isn't your worst injury, it missed all vital organs just niked a vein or so thus the amount of blood. However your leg is another matter entirely."

The humour of the moment was gone, Dr. Gaius was in the building and he was serious. Both Albi and Merlin paid strict attention to his words. Pulling back Albi's cover, Gaius revealed the miscoloured, broken and tattered appendage.

"This one, you weren't so lucky. The arrow had plunged deep enough the hit bone which a section then shattered on it's impact, it also damaged vital muscle tissue and cut a rater large blood pocket in your leg. The good news is no amputation is needed. The bad is you are highly unlikely to ever walk properly again. You can work on it and build up it's strength but a crutch will be needed."

Albi just looked at Gaius, her eyes transforming into lakes as tears filled her blue eyes.

After coming out of her understandable trance, Albi looked down to her hands in her lap until she asked him a question.

"How long?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How long before I can start gaining my strength back?" Albi lifted her head back up as two tears left her determined eyes. By this time Merlin was sitting on the bed next to Albi, one hand rapped around her shoulder, the other in hers.

Gaius contimplated for a while before answering. "Well the best possible time, in the best possible set of circumstances would be in a few, maybe five, seven days-"

"Okay," Albi intercepted, "I'll try to stand and walk then."

The silence nearly deafened the room, the incredulous looks Albi was receiving was defernatly one for the history books.

"Well you said I will need to start building up strength in my leg and muscles so that I can hope to use it in the same way as I did before I was hurt, and I would like to start that process as soon as possible. It seems logical to me." The frog in her throat, due to her tears, didn't detract from the conviction Albi was demonstrating.

* * *

><p>"... Now come on, just turn yourself round out of the bed and Merlin will help steady you as you go." Gaius instructed, indicating with his hands for the Aid to the Prince, to stand ready to help. Which he did promptly maybe even enthusiastically.<p>

It had been six days since Albi had woken up and just as she said she would, she has been stubbornly sure she would attempt to stand and possibly even walk today.

Arthur and Gwen were also in the room for moral support or incase something went wrong extra help. The knights had also volenteered to help, many having met and bonded with the girl over the last six days, however the chamber wasn't large enough for everyone so they were waiting in different parts of the castle.

Wrapping one arm around Merlin's shoulder for support, Albi slowly lifted herself off of the bed, attempting to stand for the first time. At this point the majority of her weight was on the left foot since she was, understandingly, to put any on the right could cause even more damage then there already was to her thigh if it buckled under her.

"I suddenly decided i can't do this." Albi said the raw fear leaking through the mask of strength she had constructed for herself.

"Albi you have to try to use your leg to be able to continue to walk. Anyway Merlin is right next to you should something go amiss." Gaius assured the rigid figure that was his new charge.

Still feeling afraid, Albi wearily looked up at Merlin to determine if he honestly would catch her if she fell. Due to the fact his eyes, and arms, hadn't left Albi since he braced her ascension from the bed, Merlin saw her anxiety clearly and in response smiled while nodding his head.

This seemed to satisfy Albi because she gained an aura of determination that even Merlin could feel and Gaius could see from were he was standing.

Sucking in a breath and gripping the fabric of Merlin's shirt even harder, Albi placed her right foot forward steadily and took a step.

The expected yelp of pain exited Albi's mouth before she also swung her other arm around Merlin's person, who was startled by the amount of strength behind her action proving how worried Albi was about that first step. In fact it was so apparent that Arthur had rushed to their sides to assist in the journey.

"Well done Albi! Well done indeed." Merlin praised. "Now take another. It shouldn't be so hard this time."

"You _-pant-_ you sure _-pant, pant- _about that _-pant-_ Merlin? That really hurt..._-pant-_ I'm not sure if I can _-pant-_ or should be doing this afterall."

Gaius stepped up to speak placing his hands on the girl's shoulders causing her to look at him straight in the eyes. His voice spoke with the full extent of the wisdom of his age behind it leaving no doubt that whatever he was about to say was important.

"Lady Albi! Now I need you to _keep trying, _you wanted to walk right?" Albi nodded.

"So then _walk! _ Try taking 3 more steps now, that way I can see the full extent of the damage and so that your legs don't get so under used that they can't function at all even when they are healed. You don't want that now do you?"

The question was rhetorical of course but Albi was struck by the possibility of what might happen if she didn't listen to the man who seemed so very much like her greatly missed grandfather.

So she took a deep breath, steadied her hold on Merlin, as Gaius stepped away once again to his previous position between Arthur and Gwen, and took another step forwards. And another. And another. With a fair amount of crying in pain sandwiched between and during each movement of her feet as well as her legs. Merlin was sure to be bruised on the collar bones when he woke up the next day, but when he discovered them he felt only happiness since they would signify that Albi was indeed healing as she should.

Over the next two weeks Gaius was astonished and befuddled day after day with Albi's progress. He hadn't expected her to stand up in the first place let alone start to walk nearly unaided again after only a fortnight. This was so unusual that he started to question it's possibility, and so far he didn't like the answer he had come up with.

Magic. Magic used on Lady Albi that wasn't his own... Wasn't Merlin's... But someone's magic that Gaius couldn't recognize but seemed familiar to him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm very sorry for the delay in updating, i know i haven't for many months but I've had college work, and unfortunately several Cancer scares in the last year or so and they have been taking up most of my time. Again i am VERY SORRY *Bows to audience*.<strong>

**Also i would like to thank **_Death Knight of Camelot _**for the reviews and being my ONLY reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you. :)  
><strong>

**One last thing,** I'm just letting people know that i plan to finish writing this story before posting more chapters, at the rate my plan for this story is going, it will have to be split into separate Books so I'll finish Book 1 before posting again. please enjoy. **  
><strong>


End file.
